Cherry Blossom Kingdom Hearts
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Sakura went to another world to save the world because the darkness cover entire worlds. Sakura went back as a 6 years old girl. Sakura befriended to Sora, Kairi and Riku. Then years later Sakura went to journey with Sora to get Kairi and Riku. Rewrite!
1. Prolouge

**PROLOGUE**

Everything was destroyed, not only Konoha, but everything is take over by such a unstoppable darkness take over a world.

The only survive was Haruno Sakura and Hokage Tsunade.

16 years old, short pink-hair, emerald glow green eyes and that are Haruno Sakura, right now sitting in a secret hideout waiting for Tsunade.

_**BAM!**_

Sakura look at the door and saw Tsuande panting, and run toward Sakura as Sakura give her a water bottle. Tsunade took and drank all the water. Then she look at Sakura, "Sakura, I'm giving you a new mission." Tsunade said as Sakura shock, she couldn't believe Tsunade would give her a mission in a time like this.

"Wha-"It an F-ranks mission!" Tsunade said interrupted Sakura, Sakura put confusion face, "What's a F-ranks?" Sakura said as Tsunade sighed.

"F-ranks mean Forbidden Mission, this rank is very very dangerous and never ever coming back where you belong, this ranks is only a kage level or higher." Tsunade said while Sakura blink a few times. "I don't understand this, but why me, I'm just a Chinen and a medic nin and-"DAMN IT SAKURA! YOU DEFEATED OROCHIMARU! YOU BRING SASUKE BACK IN THE VILLAGE! YOU KILLED ALL THE MEMBER OF AKATSUKIS! AND YOU SURVIVE THIS ENTIRE DARKNESS WORLD! And you are perfect for this mission." Tsunade said while Sakura look at her with jaw open and wide eyes.

"O-okay, then what this mission about?" Sakura said

"Your mission is going to another world, and then you are going to protect Sora, Kairi and Riku. Never tell anyone about this. And no matter what Sakura, you need to protect them, never let them out of your sight, do you understand; protect them when it comes to danger okay? Never ever forget this mission." Tsunade said as Sakura nodded her head.

Tsunade sighed, while Sakura look down.

"When will I leave?" Sakura said then she looks up as Tsunade frown.

"Right now, we don't have enough time!" Tsunade said as she stands up.

"But, what about you? What about everyone? And Naruto?" Sakura said standing up.

"Don't worry Sakura, when you go another world. Everything will go back where these the way are. Okay?" Tsunade said put her hand on Sakura shoulder as Sakura smile and nodded while Tsunade sad smile.

"I love you Sakura, you're like a daughter to me." Tsunade said then kiss Sakura forehead.

Tsunade step away from Sakura and cast a jutsu.

"I love you too...Okaa-chan." Sakura said as Tsunade eyes wide then close eyes while smile.

"Forbidden Worlds no Jutsu!"

Then everything went black.


	2. Cherry Blossom meet Shore, Sky and Ocean

**Hello everyone! _I'M BAAAACCCCKKKKKKKKK!_ Its good to be back -sniff- the internet is finally back! Do you know how much I suffer with no internet at home? I thought I was about to die from boredom but the internet is back! YAYYYYYYYY!**

**Anyway, while there's no internet I kind of study about English grammar, spelling, and some words. I practice a lot hehehehe.**

**I also decide to re-write the story, so this chapter is a little bit different just to let you know!**

**Sora age: 7**

**Riku age: 8**

**Kairi age: 7**

**Sakura age: 6**

**I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts!**

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One<span>**

**Cherry Blossom meet Shore, Sky, and Ocean Village**

"This is so boring!" the loud-mouth brown spiky hair and brown eyes whose name is Sora.

"Would you stop yell at my ear!" the cute boy with silver hair that pass his shoulder and ocean blue eyes whose name is Riku.

Sora and Riku has been best friend since they were born, their mother were really close friend.

"Riku, why are we standing here doing nothing?" Riku vein popped out of his head while try clam himself.

"Sora, for the sixty-seventh times, we're waiting for Kairi." Riku try stopping himself from choke Sora.

Sora rubbing back of his neck, "Oh yea, I forgot about that. It's too bad that Kairi doesn't remember where she's from." Sora looked at the ocean while Riku looked up the clear blue sky.

Kairi was found in the shore ten days ago, Sora found her first when he was exploring. Sora quickly befriended her while Riku didn't talk to her for almost seven days. But Sora made Riku talk to Kairi and they become friend two days ago.

Riku close his eyes feeling the breeze threw his hair.

"RIKU!" Riku snap out of it and looked at Sora in annoyance.

"What?" Sora pointed to the ocean and Riku looked and his eyes wide.

In the middle of the ocean that's not too far from Destiny Island, there was an old wood floating on the ocean but that's not what Riku reaction come from. His reaction was that there is a small girl who is unconscious on the old wood.

Then the unconscious girl slowly fell in the ocean as Sora eyes wide in horror, fear, and panic.

"RI-" Riku ignore and ran toward the ocean, then he dive into the water and swam fast as he could.

Riku kept swam then he suddenly stop when when his heart beat very slow.

There is a beautiful young girl floating in the water, her short light pink hair floating all over, her skin is pale, she wore a white dress down to her knee, barefoot, and a white ribbon tie on her left side of her hair strand like a bow. She looks like an angel.

Rukia slowly touch her face to see if it's real, not his imagination. Rukia put his arm around her waist and use his free arm to swim to the surface and swam toward the shore.

**To the shore**

Riku walk to the shore while carry a young pink hair girl in bridal style, Riku sat down on the sand as he took a breather. Riku looked down at the girl, Sora ran toward Riku.

"Is she okay?" Sora asked in worried and Riku look at Sora with a glare.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Riku sarcastic and Sora rubbed back of his head with sheepishly on his face.

Then the boys heard a groan from the young girl as they looked at her. The young girl slowly opens her eyes appear that she had the most beautiful sparkle emerald eyes.

The young girl eyes looks at Riku.

Emeralds meet Oceans

"Hey..." the young girl looked at Sora with confusion, fear, scare, and innocent.

"Where do you come from?" Sora asked and Riku glare at him then...

_**BONK!**_

"Ouch! Riku that is hurt!" Sora whining while holds his head where Riku hit him and the young girl softly giggle as Riku looked at her with soft eyes.

_'She has beautiful laugh.' _Riku thought and he snap out of it when Sora whines again.

"Riku why did you have to hit do hard!" Riku rolled his eyes and shake his head.

The young girl move and use Riku's knee to support and stands up, the young girl legs shaking while Sora and Riku watched her.

The young girl carefully move her foot to take a step forward but she lost her balance and fell backward and Riku quickly catch her in his arms.

"Your okay?" Riku whisper with concerned in his eyes, the young girl looked up and nodded her head.

Meanwhile the young girl tried to walked help from Riku and then finally the young girl can walked fine.

The young girl looked at Sora and Riku with confusion in her eyes; she tilted her head, "Who are you?" her voice is very beautiful like music in Riku ears.

Sora grinned, "I'm Sora and this is Riku! He saved you life when you drowned in the ocean." Riku rolled his eyes again.

When the young girl heard their name, she smiles wide and Riku blush a little.

"Hello, I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled at the boys and Sora grinned but tilted his head.

"Um...what does 'Sakura' mean?" Riku looked at Sakura as he cross his arms.

"Sakura means Cherry Blossom." Riku said and Sakura looked at Riku with a smile on her face and Riku looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, that's a pretty name! That's goes with your pretty pink hair!" Sakura blush and muttered 'thanks'.

"So Sakura, do you know where you from?" Sakura frowned while Riku glance at Sakura.

"Actually, I don't really remember." Sakura whisper as the boys' eyes wide and looked at each other.

"Sakura doesn't know where she's from! That is exactly the same happened to Kairi!" Sakura eyes wide when she heard the name then her eyes went back to normal.

"Kairi...?" Sakura asked and Sora smile at her.

"I found Kairi lied there ten days ago and she only remember her name but doesn't remember where she from is." Sora explained while he pointed the spot where Kairi lied when he found her.

Sakura nodded her head understanding, "I see." and then Sakura realize she's in different place.

Sakura look around with confusion on her face clearly and Riku noticed.

"If you don't remember where you are, you can stay here if you want." Sora snaps and looked at Riku with a clear shocked face.

"Thank you Riku." Sakura smile brightly and Riku nodded his head and looked away with a blush on his face again.

"Oh and welcome to the Destiny Island." Riku said as he glances at Sakura and Sakura nodded her head.

**4 months later**

"HEY WAIT UP!" Sora shouted as he kept chased the two girls whose giggles.

"Sora is very slow!" Sakura giggle and Kairi nodded her head agreement and kept running.

"Wait a second, where's Riku?" Kairi asked and Sakura looked around and then she shrugged her shoulder.

"Kairi be an extra careful, Riku is really good playing this game." Sakura warned Kairi and Kairi nodded her head understanding.

Sakura looked ahead, "And we must stick together no matter what okay?" Sakura didn't hear Kairi reply.

Sakura stopped and turn around confused, she look around.

"Kairi?" Sakura called out loud then her eyes wide when she realize.

_'Oh no, he got her!' _Sakura thought and she turn around and stared to run and then she heard the footsteps running behind her.

Sakura felt a goose bump come from her skin and she's afraid to look behind her so she ran faster.

Sakura heard the footsteps running faster behind her and Sakura turn left and ran toward the ocean.

When Sakura was about to reach the ocean but hands shoot forward and touch her each hips and pull her toward on his chest.

Sakura blinked and looked up, "Got you." Riku smirked and Sakura pouted as she cross her arms.

"You're so unfair Riku, you're the only one good at this game!" Sakura looked away and Riku chuckled and his arms wrap around Sakura's waist and his chin on her right shoulder.

"Come on don't be mad, is there anything that you can forgive me?" Sakura glance at Riku and she look away with a thinking face and then she finally smirk.

Sakura nodded her head and she turn around when RIku loose his arms around her waist put still holding her.

Sakura tip toe and Riku low his head and Sakura whispers his ear.

When Sakura done whispers and Riku blinked and looked at her with a face, Sakura use her puppy dog eyes and Riku sighed in defeated.

"If that makes you happy and forgive me then I'll do it." Sakura grinned and Riku let go of her and Sakura turn to her right and ran to find Sora and Kairi.

Riku watched Sakura running, _'She's really childish but...' _Riku let a small smile appear on his face.

_'That's what I like about her.' _Riku thought with a chuckle softly and walked to his friends.

**30 Minutes Later**

Riku sighed again, "Do I really have to?" Sakura grinned widen and nodded her head while Sora and Kairi laughing.

"HAHAHAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE SAKURA MADE YOU DO THAT! HAHAHAHA!" Sora shouted while he laugh so hard and Kairi giggle cover her mouth.

"Come on Riku, do it!" Sakura cheer him with a grinned on her face and Riku sighed and he dance like a chicken while he wore a chicken suit.

"Bark bark! Bark bark!" Riku 'barked' and Sora fell on the ground and rolled on the sand while Sakura laughing and cover her stomach and Kairi laughing when she touch her knees.

"Hahaha...okay...but that doesn't mean you're the only one Riku, there's one more person that has to do as well." Sakura and Kairi looked at each other with a grinned on their face and looked at Sora.

Sora opens his eyes and he suddenly stop laugh when he saw a mischievous in the girls' eyes.

Sora nervously gulp, "N-no...pl-please...tell me is not what I think it is?" Sora asked and afraid what the answer would be.

The girls grinned widen as their devil horns appeared on their head and red point arrow tail appeared as well.

Sora gulps very hard.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted through the island.

**Another 30 Minutes Later**

Sakura and Kairi are laughing so hard and rolling on the sand while Sora frown and Riku smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Sora glare at Riku who smirk wide.

"Well, I'm in a chicken suit and you're in a..." Riku looked up and down with still same wide smirk on his face.

"A girly little girl dresses up lamb."

Sora wore a puffy pink frilly dress with white heart shape apron down to his knee, and big pink bow tie behind his back, a white knee socks, borwn ballet-like shoes, blonde curly wigs with a cute small pink hat on, and a pink hook staff with a blue bow on it.

The girls are still laughing so hard.

Sora groan embarrassed, "I can't believe you girls made me wear a girl dress!"

Sakura slowly stop laughing but let out a few giggles, "That's a payback for trip me and got my favorite dress dirty!" Sakura pointed at him and Sora groan again.

"You never really let that go! I already say I'm sorry!" Sakura grinned.

"And also it's payback for ate my cookies!" Kairi said and Sora groans and let his head down.

"Not you too Kairi!" Sora whine and the girl giggle.

"Wait, what about Riku!" Sora snaps and pointed at Riku and Riku raise his eyebrows.

"I have nothing against him anymore, you?" Sakura looked at Kairi and Kairi shook her head.

Sora let out a sad face, "Why does it have to me?" Sora sat on the sand and Sakura raise her eyebrow and look down at Sora.

"Because you're moron, idiot, stupid, dense, crazy, you know I write a lot in the list and I can show you if you want." Sakura grinned and Sora pouted while Kairi giggle and Riku smirk.

"You are so mean!" Sora whine and Sakura notice the sky change.

"Hey it's almost sunset, let's got to our spot so we can watch the sunset!" Sakura grabbed Kairi hand and ran toward the spot.

Sora sighed while Riku zippers down the chicken suit.

"Sora, you know you're going to change out of that girl clothes." Riku smirk when he got off the chicken suit.

"Ugh! Go ahead I need to change!" Sora run toward his house to change and Riku shake his head and then walk to the spot.

**At the spot where a Dram Fruit Tree**

Kairi sit on the tree with Sora and Sakura sit the low tree while Riku lean in between Sakura's legs with his arms crossed.

The young four kids are watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Kairi whispers and Sakura nodded her head agree.

Kairi clapped her hands, "Hey, I know how about we make a wish!" the others looked at Kairi.

"Wish?" Sora asked and Sakura smiled wide.

"You know what, thats sound not so bad! We can make a wish when the sunset touches the ocean!" Kairi smile and nodded her head.

"Alright ready?" the kids nodding their head and watch the sunset, the sunset slowly set then...

"Now!" Kairi shouted as the others closed their eyes.

Meanwhile the kids made a wish and then the sunset is gone as the moon and night sky appeared.

The four kids open their eyes as the shooting star came by.

"So are we going to do that every day?" Sora asked and Kairi shook her head with a smiled.

"No, this is the first and last time we made a wish. No matter how long it takes to make a wish come true." Sora blinks in confusion.

"She's right; you don't have to say your wish over and over again. Just say one wish and that will be enough." Sakura and Kairi smile at each other. Sora frown, he doesn't get it and Riku sighed while shook his head.

"What the girls meant was the sunset already know out wish and never going to forget no matter what." Riku explained as he looked up at the stars and Sora made a shape 'o' as he understand now.

"So now what?" Sora looked at his best friends.

"Guess that mean we can go home now." Kairi jump down and Sora follow her.

"Bye Sakura, bye Riku!" Kairi said while Sora waved at them.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Sora grinned and walked with Kairi back to their home.

Sakura smiled at them and then she looked down at Riku who's still in her legs while watched the stars.

"Ready to go Riku?" Sakura asked and Riku ocean eyes look at Sakura with a small smile on his face.

Riku walk forward and turn around, he put his hands on Sakura's hip while Sakura hands on each of his shoulders, Riku pull Sakura down gently as her feet touch the ground.

"Thank you Riku." Sakura smile at Riku and Riku nodded his head and grab her hand as he walk with Sakura walk beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you readers think?<strong>

**And just to let you know before your confuse or not about the chapter title here...**

**Sakura means _Cherry Blossom_**

**Riku means _Shore_**

**Sora means _Sky_**

**Kairi means _Ocean Village_**

**And if its wrong please let me know and I'll fix it.**

**-Also Sakura and Riku is not in relationship, they're just close friends. Riku is very overprotective of Sakura because Sakura is young and very adorable. And Riku really like Sakura which you readers know that or not (But now you know ^^) and Riku also protect to his friends as well but not that close like Sakura.-**

**Well...please R&R~! =D**


	3. The Keyblade Wielder

**Here's 2, this chapter sure took a long time. Anyway...**

**Riku clothes: Same as the Kingdom Hearts 1**

**Kairi clothes: Same as the Kingdom Hearts 1**

**Sora clothes: Same as the Kingdom Heart 1**

**Sakura clothes: A red tank top, white unzip jacket below her ribs with no sleeves, black mid-thigh short jean, white thigh socks, black flats knee boots, black finger less gloves, three different colors pukas. Violet-Blue (Kairi's eyes color) bracelet on her left wrist, Blue (Sora's eyes color) puka on her upper right arm bracelet, and Blue-green (Riku's eyes color) puka necklace. And last 18 string bracelets patterns on her right wrist, purple (Ino), orange (Naruto), gray (Kakashi), dark brown (Tsunade), black (Sasuke), lavender and dark blue (Hinata and Neji), chocolate brown (Tenten), green (Lee and Gai), white (Shino), red (Choji), emerald (Gaara), purple and white (Kankuro), sandy yellow (Temari), blue and brown (Shikamaru), white and brown (Kiba and Akamaru), pale white (Sai), white and red (Jiraiya), pink and black (Shizune and Tonton).**

**Phew, that's a lots of string bracelets patterns for Sakura. If I miss anyone, please let me know.**

**Well...enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Thinking of you, wherever you are.<em>

_We pray for our sorrows to end, _

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky-_

_One sky, one destiny._

**Cherry Blossom Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

**The Keyblade Wielder**

**Seven Years Later...**

Sakura and Kairi are walking while chat. Sakura looked up at the clear blue sky, "Another clear blue sky." Sakura muttered and Kairi giggles.

"Sakura you sound like you dislike the clear blue sky, why?" Kairi smiles at Sakura. Sakura glance at Kairi then she tilted her head.

"I don't know, I guess its because this weather hardly show rain, storm, gray clouds, snow, windy or anything like those. Its always clear blue sky, hot sun, sometime cloudy, breeze and that's it." Sakura explained, Kairi nodded her head agree.

"I know what you meant...I want to see the snow. The real snow, it would be so much fun." Kairi went to her own world while Sakura raise her eyebrow and she snaps her fingers. Kairi blinked and she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, what about you?" Sakura put on a thinking face then she grins.

"I want to see wild storm." Sakura wiggly her eyebrow with a huge grinned on her face as Kairi stare at her with a blank face.

"What?" Sakura giggles and she twirling around with her arms open wide.

"It would be soooo awesome! Wild windy, wild rainy, and maybe it would strong enough to carry you around likes a tornado!" Sakura laughing likes a mad girl and Kairi sweat dropped.

"You, Sakura are a very very weird and strange girl." Sakura grinning and she stop twirl and made a heart shape hands on her heart.

"But you love me." Sakura flutter her eyelashes and Kairi sighed and nodded her head.

"Sadly, true." Sakura grinned face fall and glare at Kairi as Kairi giggle.

Sakura rolled her eyes but grinned, Sakura and Kairi started to walk.

"So, when will you tell that idiot-dense-loud-mouth-but-she-love-him that you like him?" Kairi blush then she put her hands on her hip and glare at Sakura like a scolding mother.

"Sakura, he has a name. Sora, S-O-R-A Sora." Sakura cross her arms and look away childish.

"Yes mother I know his name." Sakura sarcastically while roll her eyes.

"And don't change the subject, when will you tell that moron that you like him?" Sakura asked and Kairi looked away with a blush on her cheek.

"I...I don't know." Sakura groan in frustrated.

"When will you tell Sora that you had a crush on him for freaking seven years Kairi!" Sakura shouted as Kairi squeaked and covered Sakura mouth with blush on her face and then glare at her.

"Now you say his name and I don't want the whole entire world to know who I had crush on." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sakura grab Kairi wrists off her mouth and frown at her, "Come on Kairi just tell him already! He's too freaking dense to notice that you like him!" Kairi twitched her left eye.

"What about you?" Sakura raise her eyebrow and she pointed to herself.

"What about me?" Sakura put on clearly confusion face and Kairi sighed.

"You like Riku." Kairi blunt as Sakura blinks, double blinks, blink and tilted her head dumbly.

"Huh?" Kairi sigh in defeated and shake her head.

_'Sakura...you are dense as well or you do not know that you like Riku.' _Kairi thought while Sakura shrugged her shoulder and turn around. Sakura stopped when she saw a familiar figure lying on the sand under the sun.

Sakura tapped Kairi's shoulder as Kairi looked at her and Sakura pointed out in the direction. Kairi follow where's she pointed and saw Sora sleeping on the sand.

"Wanna scare him." Sakura grinned and Kairi smile while nodded her head.

Sakura and Kairi walked toward Sora who's sleeping soundly and they stopped behind him.

The girls watch Sora open his eyes slowly and he blocking the sun with his left hand as the girls popped to Sora face.

"WHAA!" Sora jump up in fear and the girl giggles.

"Gimme a break guys." Sora sigh in relief.

"Sora, you lazy bum." Kairi smile, "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here..." Kairi added and Sakura looked at Kairi with a question on her face.

_'You uses two 'I' instead of 'we', my god you really like him don't you?' _Sakura thought with a smirk on her face.

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up!" Sakura and Kairi stare at him.

"I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-OW!" Sora rub back of his sore head where Sakura hit him.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked while bent down with her hands on her knees.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." Sora trailed off while look down and Sakura looked at him worried.

"What was that place? So bizarre..." Sakura tilted her head and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Kairi playfully smile and walked past Sora. Kairi looked up at the sky.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora looking at Kairi while Kairi slowly looked to the ocean.

"I've told you before, I don't remember." Sora tilted his head.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing" Kairi looked down.

Sora looked at Sakura, "What about you Saki?" Sakura frown as the flashback came to her mind.

**Flashback Start (Another life in Naruto world at Konoha)**

_"Okaa-san I'm home!" 12 years old Sakura smiling while walking past her living room but stopped when she saw her mother sad face._

_"Okaa-san what's wrong?" Sakura asked and her mother just pat next to her. Sakura walked toward the couch and sat next to her mother._

_"Sakura I have something important to tell you." Sakura nod her mother continue._

_"Sakura...you don't belong in here." Sakura eyes widen._

_"You belong to another world, not here in Ninja World." her mother said. Sakura furrowed her eyebrow._

_"What do you mean?" Sakura asked in confusion. _

_Her mother sighed, "Twelve years ago, when you were a baby. Your father and I found you at the deep forest; surround beautiful cherry blossom trees and flowers blooming. You are very beautiful baby back then, sakura pink hair, glow emerald mix with green apple eyes, and pale milky cream skin. It is so amazing such a thing exists but I knew there's something about you. And I finally figure it out." Sakura bit her bottom lip._

_"What did you figure it out?" Sakura asked in low whisper, afraid of answers._

_Her mother looked down with a small smile on her face, "Remember when you were six years old, you told me that you had a really strange dream." Sakura nodded her head._

_"Of course I remember. There was a big mouse wear a clothes, a weird castle, a duck wear a clothes and a dog-look-like who had a green hat can walk and talk wear a clothes as well. And another big mouse wore a dress and crown and another duck wore a dress and tiara. An orange dog with a big bump-like on the top of his/her head. And last there was a woman wears a black grown with hood cover her face, she also carry something in her arms. Its like she's carry a baby or something like that." her mother nodded her head._

_"Then how long have you been having this strange dream Sakura." Sakura blink and tilted her head with a thinking face._

_"I think it only once a month." Sakura mumble._

_"Actually Sakura you been having this dream once a month when there's a full moon." Sakura looked at her mother in confusion._

_"Full moon?" Sakura asked and her mother grabs Sakura hands._

_"Sakura, you are not suppose to be here because you have to go back your real home, you're real family." Sakura eyes widen and she shakes her head._

_"No, I like it here." her mother frown._

_"Sakura I know that you like it here but a girl like you shouldn't be here." Sakura looked away from her mother eyes._

_"Think about it Sakura, your birth parent, your real home. And who know that your parent miss you so much for twelve years or more. Your parent probably are childless when you're not there." a hot wet tear coming down from Sakura's left eye. Her mother wipe Sakura's tear._

_"Your parent might think about you every single day and every single night. I can feel that your parent must really loves you so much if they searching for you in the past of twelve or more years." Sakura looked at her mother. Her mother smile and she pull Sakura into a hug._

_"Sakura I want you to keep this a secret. Never tell anyone about this no matter what okay?" Her mother asked and Sakura pull away from hug. Sakura smile wide and nodded her head._

_"Hai!"_

**End of Flashback**

"Saki?" Sakura snap back in reality and then she slowly shakes her head.

"No I don't know." Sakura shrugged her shoulder. Sora frowned and looked at Kairi.

"Do you ever want to go back?" Sora asked while Sakura looked up at the sky.

"Well, I'm happy here. Really... But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi smile softly. Sora pulls his leg up as he rest his elbow on his knee.

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Sakura smile and looked at Sora.

"Me too." Kairi turn around with a wide smile on her face.

"So what're we waiting for?"

"Hey aren't you guys forgetting about me?" a voice said as three teenagers turn toward where the voice belong to.

A silver hair pass his shoulder and ocean blue eyes, "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku smirk and he walk past Sora as he threw the log. Sora freak and panic as the log hit him and Sakura cover her mouth; try not to laugh out loud.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku scolded Kairi and he looked at Sakura.

"You too Saki!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You should be known by now that I don't like work." Sakura muttered under her breath where no one could hear.

Kairi rubbing back of her head and smile sheepishly, "So you noticed." Riku sat down on the sand next to Sora.

"Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" Sakura slowly grinned.

"Huh?" Sora look at Kairi like she had two head and Riku look at Kairi with disbelief face.

"What, are you kidding?" Sakura slowly move aside as Kairi smile wide.

"Ready? Go!" Sakura ran past the boys. Riku and Sora looked at each other and then they stood up and run where Sakura ran. Kairi jogged behind the boys while giggle out loud.

_**Destiny Islands**_

Sakura walk with Sora, "Okay, now supplies we need is...two logs, one cloth, one rope." Sora nodded his head.

Sakura and Sora went to find the rest of supplies, and they went to their spot when they're a little.

Sakura stopped walk when she saw Riku sitting on a crooked palm tree. Sakura smiled softly. Sora walked toward Riku.

"Hey Sora, how about a quick round?" Sakura roll her eyes.

"Okay, you're on!" Sakura sighed bored and annoyance.

_'Here we go again.' _Sakura thought with a frown on her face.

Sakura watched Riku and Sora fighting with a stick sword. Sakura yawn widen unlady like.

And finally Riku beat Sora...again.

Sakura shake her head, "Sora come on! We have everything for the raft!" Sora sighed and nodded his head sadly.

Sakura tilted her head; _'I wonder why we're building a stupid raft when we had a boat right over there?' _Sakura thought and she shrugged her shoulder.

_'Oh well...' _Sakura and Sora walked toward Kairi where she waiting for them.

"Hey Kairi, we got everything on the list!" Sakura said and Kairi smile wide.

"Great! Hey are you guys tired? Want to call it a day?" Sakura watched Kairi, _'Well she looks a little tired.' _Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, lets go home." Sora nodded his head and Kairi smile at Sora.

"Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow."

**At The Palm Paopu Fruits Tree**

Sora and Kairi sitting on the high crooked palm tree while Sakura sitting the low with Riku lean on Sakura legs with his arms crossed.

"So, Kairi's and Saki's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked when he looked at Kairi and Sakura.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku looked down while Sakura playing with Riku's hair.

Sora lean forward, "But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked in confusion.

Riku shrugged his shoulder, "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Sakura bit her bottom while combing Riku's silver hair.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked and Riku silence while thinking.

"Well, I haven't really though about it. It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku looked up and Sora shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know." Sora lied on his back with his arms folded behind his head as Kairi glance at Sora.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." Riku lean up and walked forward. Sakura tilted her head while watching Riku's back.

"Just sitting here won't change a thing." Kairi shake her head.

"It's the same old stuff." Sora turns his head to look at Riku's back.

"So let's go." Sakura raise her eyebrow.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Sakura said as Kairi nodded her head agree.

Riku turn around, facing the girls.

"Thanks to you two." Sakura blinked in confusion while Kairi tilted her head.

"If neither of you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this." Sora looked at the sunset while Sakura and Kairi looked at each other.

"Kairi, Saki, thanks." Riku said and the girls looked at Riku.

"You're welcome." The girls' unisons smiled. The four teenagers are watching the sunset.

**...**

Sakura and Kairi are talking while walking across the bridge.

"Sora." Sora turns around and catches the object when Riku threw at him.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku pointed at the fruit on Sora's hands.

"A Paopu Fruit...if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Riku walked past Sora.

"They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku secretly smile as Sora watched Riku's back.

"C'mon, I know you want to try it." Sora blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking-" Riku chuckled and Sora glance at the Paopu Fruit and throw away.

Riku and Sora running toward Kairi and Sakura whose talking while walking far.

**[Scene Change]**

**-Meanwhile-**

_**Disney Castle**_

A Donald Duck walking on the long hallway while past five walking booms that carried two of water bucket each.

Donald Duck stopped and turns facing a hugs purple door. Donald clears his throat and knocked the door. And push it open, walked toward the long red carpet.

"Good morning, your Majesty." Donald bow while walk.

"Its nice to see you this morn-What!" Donald shouted in shocked when she saw empty gold chair. Pluto popped out behind the gold chair while the letter in his mouth.

Donald took it and opens the envelope, read it then blinked twice.

Then Donald ran out while screaming in horror.

**...**

Donald ran in the garden toward the sleeping Goofy. He stopped while pant.

"Wake up Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald shouted and Goofy snored loud. Donald growled angry and pointed to the sky, saying the magic words. Lighten zap Goofy.

Goofy sat up while rubbing on his head and he looked around and then he saw Donald who's angry.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy smiles while waved at him.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone." Donald places his index finger on his lip to 'shush' him.

Goofy blink a few times and his eyes wide awake, "Queen Minnie?" Donald shake his head and he put his hand on his each hip while looked up, "Not even the queen."

"Daisy?" Donald frustrated and glares at Goofy.

"No, it's top secret!" Donald shouted.

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy bows and Donald stiffed. Donald slowly turns around and saw two ladies. Daisy put her hands on her each hip with suspicion on her face while Minnie tilted her head in confusion.

Donald chuckled nervously while smile.

**[Scene Change]**

_**Destiny Islands**_

Sakura and Kairi walk and stop when they saw Sora and Riku.

Sakura sighed, "Here they go again." Sakura mumble. Kairi shake her head.

"You guys at it again? Alright, I'll be the judge." Kairi shouted and Sakura frown as she glances at Kairi.

Kairi ran toward the boys and stand by the rock and Sakura watched the boys.

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." Sora looks at Riku.

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Sakura snap and looked at Riku alert. Sora looked at him in shocked.

"Huh?" Riku looked at Sora with a smirk.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Sora looked around in confusion, surprise, and awkward.

"Wha... Wait a minute..." Sora glance at Sakura who's looks sad.

"Okay. On my count: 3, 2, 1, Go!" Kairi swing her arm as the boys' race each other.

A few minutes Riku came and Sora sighed in defeated.

"Aw man." Sora looked down and Riku smirked.

"All right, we're naming the raft BlossomWind." Sora glares at Riku.

Sakura rolled her eyes and she walk to Kairi, "Hey Kairi, what do we need now." Kairi smile and hand Sakura a list.

"One seagull egg, three mushrooms, two coconuts, three fish, and fill this up with drinking water. But not from the ocean." Sakura nodded her head and walk toward Sora.

"Come on idiot, let's find the rest." Sakura grab Sora wrist and dragged him with her. Sora frown and look at Sakura.

"Saki..." Sakura hummed as she's listening to him now.

"About what happened earlier, don't take it seriously okay?" Sakura stopped and she turns her head over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Sora sighed and he grabs the list from Sakura's hand and walked past her.

"I don't think Riku really meant it, he's joking around because you and Riku know that I like Kairi." Sora smile.

"I think he's trying to make me stronger and beat him so that I can share paopu furit with Kairi." Sakura looked at Sora in shocked.

Sora turn around with a grinned, "I know Riku, he's not really interested in Kairi. Because Kairi is not the kind of girl he likes." Sakura blinked a few times.

"Who are you and what have you done to my moron idiotic friend Sora?" Sora grin fell and pouted.

"Saki!" Sora whined and Sakura grinned wide.

"Ah...there is he." Sakura grab the list and walking. Sora whines and ran toward her.

Sakura secretly smile, _'Thanks Sora.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura and Sora almost finish everything in the list, "Hey we need one mushroom." Sakura looked around.

"We look everything, let's try a another place." Sakura nodded her head agree.

**...**

Sakura and Sora walked toward Wakka, "Hey Wakka." Sakura waved and Wakka grinned wide.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Me and Tidus, we are gonna do a little explor'in today." Wakka turn around and pointed to the direction where the small cave.

"You know, to the secret place at the base of that tree. There's gotta be something there, ya?" Wakka waked away while Sakura and Sora looked at each other. Then they walked toward to the secret base.

**...**

Sakura look around in the dark place, she saw a lots of drawing, symbols and other interesting things on the cave wall. Sora walked toward the wall. Sora touched the wall with a smile on his face. Sakura walk behind him and saw a boy and a girl facing each other with a smile. Sakura glances at Sora who's in his own world. Sakura rub her lip and look around more and then she saw a mushroom near the wall.

_'Oh! There it is!' _Sakura smile as she grabbed the mushroom and put in the bag. Sakura heard a scratch sound, she look at Sora and saw he draw something on the wall. As curious as Sakura is, she walked behind him and watched what he's drawn.

Sora drew a star toward the girl. Sakura smirk knowing something, "Who's that?" Sora blink and blush appear on his cheeks.

"Umm...that's...me and Kairi." Sakura eyes wide then she smirk widen.

"Really? How come I didn't know this?" Sakura asked and Sora slowly smiles.

"Because seven years ago me and Kairi found this secret place, we decide to drew ourselves on the wall. Just the secret between us, we kind of forgot to tell you and Riku." Sakura nodded her head while humming.

"So you drew Kairi and Kairi drew you?" Sakura asked in amuse and Sora who's face red while nodded his head shyly. Sakura grinned wide.

_'Well, isn't this interesting?' _Sakura thought and she was about to tease Sora but stopped when she heard a sound.

Sora stood up and looked around while Sakura listen where the sound comes from.

"Wh-who's there?" Sora asked in nervously and confusion.

"I've come to see the door to this world." the mysterious voice said as Sakura snap and look straight at the mysterious back robe and the voice sound like a man.

"Huh?" Sakura look carefully at the mystery man.

"This world has been connected." the man said and Sakura looked down think.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sora cautious and glare at the mystery man.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." Sakura looked up and stare at him.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?" Sora looked at the man up and down slowly realize hit him.

"Wh-where did you come from?" Sakura slowly turn her head toward Sora and stare at him with a face.

_'Really Sora? Really?' _Sakura mentally sighed and shake her head.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." Sora looked at him in shocked.

"So, you're from another world!" Sora shouted while pointed at him and Sakura hit Sora the back of his head.

"Not so loud!" Sakura hissed at Sora and she looked at mystery man.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." Sakura look away, she probably would agree with this mystery man.

_'Sora always understand so little...I think.' _Sakura thought; not sure.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" Sora shouted and Sakura sighed as she hit her palm on her forehead.

_'Does he have to be so loud? He's not blonde, but then again, he's Sora.' _Sakura thought.

"A meaningless effort." Sakura looked at the mystery man.

"One who knows nothing can understand nothing, right?" Sakura said and the mystery man looked at Sakura and he nod his head,

"Hm, yes. You are right, very smart girl." Sora looked at the black door with gold frame and Sakura glance at the door as well.

Sakura glance back at the mystery man but there's no one there.

**...**

Sakura and Sora walked to Kairi and Kairi smile, "Oh you got everything!" Sora nodded his head.

Sakura walked away, she has a lot to think about who is that man, and what does he mean.

Kairi frown worried about Sakura. "Is she okay?" Sora sighed and nods his head.

"Yea, she's probably tired." Kairi looked at Sora with worried.

"But Saki never tired at all, she's always cheerful and hyper." Sora looked away.

"Well it's kind of been a long day. We'll do everything tomorrow." Kairi sighed and she nodded her head.

"Okay."

**...**

Sora and Kairi watch the sunset while they both sitting next to each other on the bridge.

"You know, Riku has changed." Sora looked at Kairi in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Kairi looked down.

"Well...not only that but Saki has changed." Sora raises his eyebrow.

"I don't think Saki's changed at all, she still the same crazy cheerful hyper girl." Kairi giggle and nodded her head.

"That's true." Sora looks at Kairi.

"You're okay?" Kairi look at Sora.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!" Sora blinked.

"Huh?" Kairi giggled again.

"Just kidding." Sora shakes his head.

"What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Kairi looked at the ocean.

"Maybe..." Kairi whisper.

"You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see I know I can always come back here." Kairi look at Sora.

"Right?" Sora grinned.

"Yeah, of course!" Kairi smile softly.

"That's good." Kairi look at the sunset and she bit her bottom lip.

"Sora, don't ever change." Sora looks at Kairi.

"Huh?" Kairi stood up and still watching the sunset.

"I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Kairi said with a smile on her face and Sora join her to watch the sunset.

**[Scene Change]**

_**Disney Castle**_

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's nig trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a 'key'-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. And one more thing, before Leon point you to the right direction, tell him about 'Silver Moon' and when Leon done explain to you. Please find the 'Silver Moon'!_

_P.S._

_Would ys apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks, pal._

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked as she covers her mouth.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Queen Minnie said and Goofy looked worried.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Donald placing his hand on his chest, "Your Highness." Queen Minnie turn around and look at Donald.

"We'll find the king and this 'key' also 'silver moon'." Daisy walked forward and Queen Minnie smile softly.

"Thank you both of you." Queen Minnie bows her head to them.

Donald looks at Daisy, "Daisy, can you take care of-"Of course. You be careful, no, both of you." Daisy smiles Donald.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Queen Minnie pointed to the king desk and Donald lean while looked around. And he blinked his eyes a few times as a little thing jumpy up and down on the top of the desk.

"Over here!" he stopped and fixed his tie.

"Cricket's the man. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy took off his blue hat and bow.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Queen Minnie said as Donald stood up straight and placing his hand over his heart.

Queen Minnie smiles while Daisy nod her head and Goofy stood up straight as his hand on his forehead like a solider.

"You're coming, too!" Donald grabbed Goofy arm and dragged him with Donald.

**...**

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy and Donald walking down the stairs.

"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy frown sadly.

"Goofy? Donald look at Goofy and Goofy nodded his head.

"Oh, right...I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy said.

"Order." Donald said; correcting him.

"Right. World order." Goofy nodded his head.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy said walking the long hallway beside Donald.

**...**

Donald and Goofy walked down stair, Donald walked toward the large gold horn.

"Hello up there? Donlad Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." Donald yelled.

The chipmunk nodded his head as the other chipmunk run toward the blue handle and push it down.

The machine turn on as the big white glove hand came down. The hand grabbed Goofy upside down whose surprise. And another hand grabbed Donald upside down who's grumpy with his arms cross.

But unnoticed that Pluto ran and jumped to the ship.

Then finally the ship began, the floor open wide while Queen Minnie and Daisy watching.

Daisy looked up at Donald who's put up a big thumb up and his left eye winked.

Then Donald pointed forward, "Blast off!" then the ship fell down.

The gummi ship now took off and zoom toward from god knows where.

**[Scene Change]**

_**Destiny Islands**_

Sakura walked across the bridge and she stopped when she saw silver hair watching the ocean.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion and she walk toward Riku. Sakura stopped behind him.

"What are you doing here Riku?" Riku looked up.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sakura smile and shrugged her shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep." Sakura walk forward and stand beside Riku.

"You?" Riku shrugged his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep." Sakura nodded her head and watch the night ocean.

"Do you remember..." Sakura looked at Riku who's facing down. Sakura raise her eyebrow.

"Remeber what?" Riku sighed.

"Remember that we made a wish together seven years ago?" Sakura smile and nodded her head.

"Of course I remember. I never forget that beautiful memories." Sakura said and Riku look at Sakura with confusion.

"Beautiful?" Riku asked and Sakura smile wide.

"Yes, the memory is beautiful. Whenever we created the memories that we never forget. It show us how much fun it was, how much love it was, how much sad it was, so many things. All kind of memories, sometime you don't remember the memories you have, but deep down in your heart. You know that you have very beautiful memories...even if you forget. You'll know when the beautiful memory came in your heart. You'll remember, no matter how long ago was that and no matter how long you waited. Memories is memories, beautiful is beautiful." Sakura closed her eyes and Riku eyes soft and smile softly.

"Sakura..." Sakura looked at Riku in shocked, no one ever calls her full name unless it was serious.

"That day, seven years ago...my wish...do you know what my wish is?" Sakura blinked and slowly shake her head.

"My wish is...that..." Riku paused and Sakura tilted her head.

"Riku...?" Riku grabbed her arms and pulled her in his arms. Sakura eyes wide in shocked and Riku snuggle his face in her neck. Sakura slowly back in state and couldn't put her arms around him since her hands on his chest.

"Riku..." Riku smell her scent, cherry blossom scent. Riku breath and he slowly open his mouth to say a word.

But sudden dark clouds came while lighting, Sakura and Riku looked up.

"A storm?" Sakura raise her eyebrow then her eyes wide.

"Oh no, the raft!" Sakura break the hug and about to run but Riku stop her when he grab her wrist.

"Wait, Saki. I think it's dangerous to go there." Sakura looked at Riku in confusion. Riku pointed down and Sakura follow where he pointed and her eyes wide.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Sakura saw a hundred of little black thingy with yellow two eyes.

Sakura looked up, a large black circle and big red ball in the middle, "What's that?" Sakura asked nervously and Riku looked up and pull Sakura behind him.

"Where's Kairi? I though she was with you!" a voice shouted and Sakura turn around and smile relief when she saw Sora. Riku who's facing the ocean while his eyes closed.

"The door has opened..." Sakura turn around in shocked, fear, surprise, suspicion and scare.

"What?" Sora asked in confusion.

_'How did Riku know about the door?' _Sakura thought as she took a step back.

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku turn around with a smile on his face and Sakura eyes wide.

"Now we can go to the outside world!" Sora blinked.

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku looked at Sakura and Sakura looked at Riku with scare and confusion in her eyes.

"You're coming with us, right, Saki?" Riku asked and Sakura lick her dry lip.

_'What? How did Riku know about the door? How did he know the door has open to another world? WHAT IS GOING ON?' _Sakura thought in confusion and afraid.

Sora is in shocked and Riku looked up, stare at the large black hole with a red ball thingy in the middle.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let the fear stop us!" Sakura looked at him.

"Riku..." Sakura whispered and Riku put his both hand out toward Sora and Sakura.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Sakura raise her eyebrow.

_'You'll be takin' that back in a while...' _Sakura thought.

Suddenly large shadows appear under Riku's feet and cover his body. Sora and Sakura looked at each other and they ran toward Riku. But the shadow stopped them and pulls Sakura and Sora down. Sora and Sakura looked at each other again then they took out their hand reach toward Riku's hands. But the shadow cover Sora and Sakura looked at Riku then everything was black.

Then a shine twinkle as Sora jump down and looked around in cautious and confusion. He saw Sakura fell on her back, "Ouch." Sakura rub her back.

Sora looked down and saw a key-like sword in his hand and Sakura stood up.

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

Sora looked around, wondering where's that voice coming from while Sakura sighed.

_'Man the darkness scares the heck out of me.' _Sakura thought as the goose bumps came through her skin.

"Saki, you're okay?" Sakura looked at Sora, she nodded her head and noticed a big key.

"What's that?" Sakura pointed at the sword key thingy. Sora looked at it and shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know, but it's a keybalde or so what they called." Sakura nodded her head and she looked at the spot where Riku disappeared.

"Riku..." Sakura whispered. Sora eyes wide when he realize.

"Kairi! Where do you think Kairi is?" Sora shouted and Sakura tilted her head; thinking.

"How about the secret base?" Sora nodded his head and ran toward the secret base. Sakura blinked and she runs after him.

**...**

"Kairi!" Sakura watched, as Kairi turn around slowly looking likes a dead zombie.

"Sora..." Kairi hollow voice, that makes Sakura's shiver down her spine in fear.

Kairi hold up her hand as the door behind her suddenly open when bunch of shadows windy coming toward to Sora and Sakura. Kairi flew toward Sora as Sora saw and open his arms wide. But Kairi went through him and Sakura freak out by this little scene. Sakura and Sora flew backward in the dark then everything was black.

**...**

Sakura and Sora fell on the sand, Sakura sat up and looked around while Sora stood up in shocked.

Sakura sighed, _'I change my mind, I __**HATE **__storm.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura saw a black thingy feet and she slowly looked up. A giant black shadow that had yellow eyes and a heart shape hole in it body. Sakura stare at the giant monster in shocked.

Sudden a keyblade came out of nowhere in Sora hand as Sora ran toward the monster and began fight.

Sakura can't help, because she's weaponless.

_'How lovely, I should take stupid weapon with me everyday. Gosh where the weapon when you need it?' _Sakura thought grumpy herself and sudden a giant shadow monster fell next to her as Sakura jump in six feet high.

Everything turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...is it a long chapter...well dear readers, this story is going to have a freaking long chapters. So prepare to read another long chapter soon. Please R&amp;R! (^-^) <strong>


	4. Heartless

__**Here's chapter 3!**

**I forgot to add something, **

**Sakura Age: 13 **

**Riku Age: 15**

**Sora Age: 14**

**Kairi Age: 14**

**Anyway, this is one long chapter and very different and ENJOY! XDDDDDD**

* * *

><p><em>The closer you get to light,<em>

_The greater your shadow becomes_

**Cherry Blossom Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter Three**

**Heartless**

Goofy and Donald walking but Goofy stopped. Donald turns around and looked at Goofy with question on his face.

Goofy pointed toward the sky as Donald follows and looked shock and surprise.

"Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy said as the star shine brighter and then disappeared.

Donald looked at Goofy, "Come on. Let's hurry."

_**~Traverse Town~**_

Donald cross his arms, "Where's that key..."

Goofy glance down at Donald, "Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon."

Goofy and Donald walked upstairs, Goofy stop when he saw Pluto walking straight to different direction.

"Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..." Donald cut Goofy off.

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald walk ahead and Goofy turn his head where Pluto walked off.

"What do I know? Hmm... Come on, Pluto." Goofy followed Donald.

**...**

Sakura feel weir, something is licking her face. Sakura slowly open her eyes and blinked couple of times. Sakura looked around and she saw an orange dog with a big bump on his head. An orange dog is licking on Sora's cheek.

"What a dream..." Sora mumbled and Sakura raise her eyebrow.

_'I don't think it's a dream.' _Sakura thought. An orange dog jumps on Sora as Sora jumps up wide-awake.

"This isn't a dream!" Sora looked at the dog. Sora stood up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, boy, do you know where we are?" Sora asked the dog while Sakura watch the scene amuse.

An orange dog-ear sudden came up and then the dog ran away. Sora tried to stop the dog, "Hey!" Sora sighed.

Sakura tilted her head and Sora turn around and jump slightly in fear.

Sora placing his hand over his heart, "Saki, how long have you been here?" Sakura grinned.

"Ever since the beginning and you didn't notice me but your whole attention to the dog." Sakura said. Sora nodded his head.

"Anyway, we should go take a look around to see where we are." Sakura starts walking and Sora walk beside her.

Sakura and Sora stopped when they look around the unfamiliar place, "This is totally weird..." Sakura nodded her head agree.

"So what should we do?" Sora asked while Sakura looked at the shop.

"Come on, let's go to that shop. Maybe a owner can help us." Sora nodded his head.

Sakura and Sora walk in the shop.

**Accessory Shop**

"Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a kid and a weird pink hair girl." Cid sighed as Sakura vein popped appear out of her head and she glare at him.

_'Did he just say what I think he just said?' _Sakura thought. Sakura walk forward and glare at him hard.

"This weird pink hair girl has a name! My name is Sakura!" Sakura growls and Sora walk beside her.

"I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!" Cid put his hands up.

"Okay, okay, simmer down. So, why the long face, kids? You lost or somethin'?" Sakura glare harder when he called them kids.

"No! Well, maybe. Where are we?" Sora asked in confusion.

Cid looked at the two kids in confusion, "Huh?"

**[Cid explained to Sakura and Sora where are they]**

"Traverse Town..." Sora mumble and Sakura looked at Cid.

"So, gramps is this really another world?" Sakura asked and Cid glares at Sakura.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'Yeah whatever, I'm still gonna call you gramps because you look like one anyway.' _Sakura thought with a bored face.

"Anyway, not sure you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." Cid said and Sora looked down.

"Hmm... Guess we'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora looked at Sakura and Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid wave lazily. Sakura rolled her eyes while Sora walked toward the ext door.

"Thanks gramps, later!" Sakura grinned as Cid vein popped on his forehead.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid, pinky brat!" Sakura stick her tongue out and ran to the exit. Sora sweat dropped and shake his head, he follow Sakura out of the exit.

**...**

Sakura and Sora has been walking a while and suddenly a man ran in frightening and scared. The man fell on the ground and he looked up in horror. His heart came out of his chest as the man disappeared. The circle shadow turn into Heartless Solider and it disappeared.

Sora ran forward but stopped when he saw a few Heartless Shadows. A Keyblade appear in Sora's hand and Sakura stay away from the Heartless shadows and Sora.

Sakura is weaponless and she may be strong but somehow had a feeling that never touches the Heartless.

"It's those creature from the island!" Sora shouted as Sakura rolled her eyes.

_'No dumb Sherlock.' _Sakura thought.

**Hours Later...**

Sakura yawn while walking beside Sora, _'Man, Sora has been fighting that shadow thingy while I just stay there; doing nothing!' _Sakura grumbled.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." the voice said as Sora and Sakura turn around and saw a man.

"Who are you?" Sora asked while Sakura look at the man very carefully.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" the man pointed at the Keybalde where Sora is holding.

Sakura raise her eyebrow, _'I wonder why.' _Sakura thought.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora stares at the man.

The man shakes his head, "Never mind. Now, let's see that Keyblade." the man walked toward Sora.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right, then have it your way." the man stopped and swings his sword.

Sora griped the handle when Sakura notices and glances at Sora face.

_'Sora...don't you dare do it...if you do that then you really are an idiot.' _Sakura thought.

Sora actually did do it; he started to fight the man. Sakura twitch her left eye and sighed.

_'Never mind...Sora is a completely utterly idiot.' _Sakura thought as she crossed her arms.

Finally the fight end and Sora panted, "Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." Sora fainted as the man stood up and wipes the dust off his clothes.

"Aw, you're slipping, Leon." Sakura looked at the young girl; possibly older then Riku.

"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon glances at the ninja girl.

"Tell me about it." Sakura shake her head. Leon and a girl looked at Sakura.

"Who are you?" Sakura smile.

"Sakura, you?" the girl grinned wide and pointed to herself.

"I'm Yuffie and I'm a ninja!" Yuffie pointed Leon behind her.

"And that's Leon!" Sakura nod her head.

Yuffie pointed to Sora who's unconscious on the floor, "Do you know him? Yuffie asked and Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, his name is Sora." Leon grabbed Sora and carries him on his back as piggyback ride.

Sakura blinked, _'Should I trust them or not?' _Sakura thought and Yuffie notice Sakura's behavior.

Yuffie smile, "It's okay, we're not dangerous. We're helping you and Sora. We're you side, we're ally." Sakura smile, she follows Leon and Yuffie to the hotel.

**[Scene Change]**

"Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!" Goofy looks around while walk with Donald.

"Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald rolled his eyes and suddenly a hand tap on his shoulder. Donald jump high in scare and cling on Goofy back shiver in fear.

"Excuse me. Did the king send you?" the soft voice said. Donald stop shiver. Donald and Goofy turn their head and saw a female.

She is very pretty; she had long brown hair in ponytail, pink long skirt, pink with white spaghetti shirt, and brown ankle boots.

Donald and Goofy look at each other in confusion.

**...**

Sakura lean on the wall while her arms cross, "So you're saying that the Keyblade is the darkness target?" Sakura asked in confusion and Yuffie nodded her head.

"Yea..." Yuffie looked at Sora who's still sleeping. Yuffie walk toward the bed and saw Sora was about to wake up.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." Yuffie tilted her head as Sora slowly opens his eyes. He looks at Yuffie whose hands on her hips and smile.

"You're okay?" Yuffie asked.

"Yea I guess." Sora replied.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Sakura watch Yuffie talked while Sora listen.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi." Sakura raise her eyebrow.

_'Did he hit Sora's brain that hard?' _Sakura thought while Yuffie blinking in confuse.

"Kairi? Whom are you talking about?" Sora blink a few times and rubbing his eyes. Then his vision turn clear, he saw ninja instead of Kairi.

"I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Yuffie bent down with her hands on her knees.

"Huh?" Sora looked at her weird.

Yuffie turn her head over her shoulder, "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Leon came in.

Sakura sigh softy, _'You think? I don't want Sora to be more an idiot when he already is.' _Sakura thought.

"That's Leon." Yufie smiles at Sora.

"The Keyblade..."

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie walk forward and stand a few feet away from Leon.

Leon cross his arms, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Sakura look away slowly.

_'I agree, it __**is **__hard to believe Sora is the chosen one.' _Sakura thought.

Leon picks the Keyblade and swing as the Keyblade disappeared and appear in Sora hands.

Sora looks at the Keybalde in shock while Sakura face palm.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon walks toward Sora but stop and Sora look at Leon with angry in his eyes.

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?" Sora looks at Sakura.

"Saki do you know what's going on here?" Sora asked and Sakura sighed. Yuffie looked at Sakura in confusion.

"Saki?" Sakura glances at Yuffie.

"It my nickname, Saki short for Sakura." Yuffie made an 'o' shape mouth and nodded her head understand.

"And beside let's hope kami can make Sora's idiotic moronic brain understand everything soon." Sakura sigh and Sora glare at Sakura.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Sora pointed at Sakura and Sakura shake her head.

**...**

"Okay you know there are many other worlds out there beside your castle and this town, right?" Aerith said as Donald nodded his head.

"Yeah." Goofy cover his mouth in shock.

"But they're supposed to be a secret." Aerith sighs softy.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed." Aerith closed her eyes.

**...**

"The Heartless?" Sora asked in confusion.

"The ones who attacked us, you remember?" Sakura answered and Sora nodded his head.

"Those without hearts." Leon said while Sakura lean on the wall.

"The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them." Yuffie said while sit next to Sora on the bed.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon cross his arms as Yuffie looks at Sora.

"Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Sakura looked at Yuffie in confusion and shake her head.

**...**

"Ansem?" Goofy place his thumb and index finger on his chin with thinking face.

"He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." Aerith said and Goofy looks at her in shock.

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Aerith shake her head softly.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donlad look at her in shocked.

"To many worlds." Aerith looked down at her lap.

"Oh, then maybe the king went to find'em." Goofy hit his palm as he gets it. Donald nodded his head agree.

"Yes, those were my thought exactly." Aerith nod her head.

"We've gotta find him quick!" Goofy looks at Donald.

"Wait!" Donald yelled then he notice the readers looking at Aerith and Goofy. Donald moves the screen toward him.

"First, we need that 'key'!" Donald yelled.

Aerith nod her head, "That's right. The Keybalde."

**...**

"So...this is the key?" Sakura sighs in relief.

_'Thank god he finally freaking understands!' _Sakura thought and Yuffie smile wide.

"Exactly!" Yuffie nodded her head.

"The Heartless have great fear of Keyblade. That's why they'll keep after you no matter what." Leon walk away from Sora and Sora frown.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Yuffie sighed.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Leon lean on the door and cross his arms once again.

"So tough luck." Sakura looked down.

"How did all this happen..." Sakura muttered and Sora tilted his head.

"I remember being in my room..." Sora trailed off and then realized hit him. Sora stood up, "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" Sakura frown and look away.

"You know what? I really don't know." Leon closed his eyes while Sora look down sadly.

Sakura sigh softly and close her eyes, _'Riku...where are you?' _Sakura thought as Riku's face appear in her mind.

Sora walk toward Leon, "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You best prepare yourself." Leon said while Sora looks at him in confused.

"Prepare myself?" Sora asked.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon looks at Sora while Sora looked down thinking.

Meanwhile Sakura walk toward Yuffie and sat down on the bed next to her.

Yuffie smiled wide and she takes out a long rectangle white box.

"Here, this is for you." Sakura tilted her head in confusion and she took the box from Yuffie.

"I know you're going to live it." Yuffie grinning at Sakura while Sakura open the lid. Sakura eyes wide and she slowly traced the beautiful metal.

Japanese ninja swords is very sharp and long, it hade a pale dragon with cherry blossom pale pink petals all around the dragon, the handle had silver and black stone all over and the red long ribbon in the end of handle. It's a very beautiful artic and yet dangerous deathly sword Sakura ever seen in her life.

Yuffie smile softy when she saw Sakura admire the sword and Sakura look at Yuffie with disbelief, confuse, shock, speechless and excited.

"Is this for me?" Sakura whispers and Yuffie looked up.

"Yeah, you can use those weapon to defeated the Heartless also that sword need a master. It has been hiding for so long now, it's time for the sword to have action and show the worlds. So you are now the master of that sword." Sakura looked at the sword in awe.

"Does it have a name?" Sakura asked and Yuffie nodded her head.

"Yeah, his name is Ryuu." Sakura smile.

"Dragon Spirit...I like it." Sakura muttered and she looked at Yuffie.

"Thanks." Yuffie grinned while thumb up at Sakura.

Sora looked up with determined and strong in his eyes, "I'm ready!" Sakura smile wide while Leon nods his head.

Leon look at Yuffie, "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with other visitors." Yuffie nodded her head and stood up from the bed but stopped when she saw a black shadow in the mid-air.

"LEON!" Yuffie pointed to the black shadow turn into Heartless Soldier.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon pointed at the door and Yuffie ran toward the door.

**...**

Donald walk toward the door but the door suddenly open wide. Yuffie run past Aerith who's watch Yuffie in confusion.

"Yuffie?" Aerith runs after Yuffie.

**...**

Leon stands there while carry his large sword. Sora held tight his Keyblade while Sakura just stood there; watching the scene.

"Sora, let's go!" Leon shouted while Heartless Solider jump out of the window. Leon went after the Heartless Solider while Sora glance at Sakura.

"Come on Saki!" Sora ran toward the window and jumped. Sakura grinned, _'It's been to damn long since I have action.' _Sakura take out her Ryuu sword and run after Sora.

While Goofy watched as the door close and Donald stuck on the wall frozen.

**...**

"Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader!" Leon shouted as he running leaving Sora and Sakura alone with four Heartless Soldiers.

"Ready Saki?" Sakura smirk while nodded her head.

"Oh hell yeah, let's kick Heartless butt!" Sakura run toward the Heartless Solider and she swing her Ryuu sword as the Heartless Solider disappeared.

_'Ryuu may not be like Keybalde but it's strong enough to make the Heartless disappeared.' _Sakura swing her Ryuu sword to another Heartless Solider.

Sakura pant as another Heartless Solider came and Sakura ran toward the building while Sora ran to opposites direction.

Sakura shut the door while pant, Sakura turn around and saw empty place.

Sakura walk around shyly of new place as the goose bump came through her skin.

"Well, this sure is a very nice place...and very quiet." Sakura mumble and walk toward the door.

Sakura walk in the living room, "This place is empty, I wonder where's the owner of this house." Sakura walk to another door.

Sakura stopped when she saw two sad Dalmatian dogs.

Sakura tiled her head, "Aww..." the scene was so heartbreaking. Sakura walked toward two Dalmatian dogs.

Sakura knee down on the floor, "What's the matter?" the male dog looks at Sakura. A male dog stood up and walks toward Sakura, he nudged her arm as if telling her to follow him.

Sakura nodded her head understanding; she stood up and follows the male dog.

The male dog use his nose pointed at the picture sadly, Sakura pick up the photo and her eyes wide.

"Whoa...I'm pretty sure this might have at least hundred Dalmatians puppies." Sakura glance at the male dog, she looked at his collar.

"Pongo, are you telling me that your sons and daughters is missing?" the female whimpers sadly and Pongo nodded his head sadly.

Sakura felt her eyes watering, "That is so sad." Sakura set the photo down.

Pongo walked toward his wife, Sakura tilted her head to read the collar.

"Perdita..." Sakura mumbled and she watching Pongo lied down next to her and his neck rest top on Perdita head. Perdita whimpers, whining in sadly.

Sakura look away, "Oh my god...this is so heartbreaking. It makes me cry so easily." Sakura cover her mouth. Sakura glances at the sad Dalmatians dogs.

"That's it, I've decided." Sakura wipe the tear away from her eye. Sakura walked toward the dogs and bent down on her knees.

"Pongo, Perdita, I'll find your sons and daughters and bring them home with you." Pongo and Perdita looked up hopefully.

Sakura smile brightly, "I'll find them no matter what, so please wait for me. You'll be together with your sons and daughters again." Sakura said as Pongo and Perdita lick her cheeks. Sakura giggle and she pet them.

Sakura stood up, "Well, I'll be going and find that moron friend of mine." Sakura ran toward the exit door.

Pongo and Perdita look at each other and smile softy and they snuggles each other lovely.

**...**

Sakura running while looks around. She stopped when she saw Sora whose standing there looking around.

"Sora!" Sakura ran toward him and Sora smile.

"There you are Saki." Sakura nod her head.

**...**

Goofy stop at the end of rail while Donald is behind them. They turn around when they saw a Heartless Solider appear.

"Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy shield himself with his weapon shield.

"Let's go get'em, Goofy!" Donald pointed his staff toward the Heartless Solider while glance behind at Goofy when he is serious.

_**BOOM**_

Donald and Goofy flying out in the air while screaming in horror. Sora and Sakura looked up and their eyes wide in surprise. They about to run but got pin by them.

Donald and Goofy is dizzy while the mini stars around they're head. Sora groans in pain while Sakura breathe and groan in very pain. Sakura is on the bottom while three people on top of her. Donald and Goofy snap out of it when they saw a Keybalde.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy unisons while Sora glance at them in confusion.

Suddenly vibrate underneath shake and the walls popped up from the ground cover the exit. And Heartless Solders appear on the top of the wall.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" Sakura shouted in pain. Donald and Goofy quickly get up and Sora rolled off Sakura's back. Sakura sighs in relief and sat up while rubbing her back.

"Man, I think my spine crack." Sakura mumbles and grab her Ryuu sword next to her.

Then Heartless Solders appear as the soon-to-be-team ready to fight.

Sakura swing her Ryuu sword toward the Heartless Solider and grinned wide.

"Hahaha...I shall destroy you with the power of CHOCOLATE RAIN!" Heartless Solders and Sora along with Donald and Goofy stopped and stare at Sakura with a face.

Sakura blinked, "My goddess...I've gone mental." Sakura mumble and she ran toward the Heartless Solders. The soon-to-be-team begins to fight again.

Sakura pant when Sora defeated the last Heartless Solider.

Then the group looked up as the purple object came descend and made into Guard Armor.

Sakura stare at the giant, "Holy molly mama...that man Leon or whatever-his-name-is didn't tell us that the leader would be this freaking damn huge!" Sakura continue gap and then snap out of it when the arms twirling around.

"Oh hell, this is gonna be hell." Sakura shake her head.

"If I don't make it, God of Dango...thank you for bring the dango exist in this worlds." Sakura muttered while look up in the sky.

Sakura looks down and held up Ryuu sword and ran toward Guard Armor.

"I shall destroy you with the power of CHOCOLATE RAIN!" Sakura pause.

"Didn't I say that already? Oh well." Sakura shrugged her shoulder and fight along with others.

The soon-to-be-team fight Guard Armor.

And finally Guard Armor is defeated and Sakura watch as the glow heart lift up and disappeared along with other object body robot parts.

Sakura sighed and look down at herself; she has a lots of injury, bunch of scratches and soon-to-be bruises.

Sakura frown sadly, _'I can't heal myself...because I don't have charka.' _Sakura thought as the flashback came to her mind.

**Flashback Start**

**-Back when Sakura is six years old-**

_Sakura laughing while running and she trip over the rock. Riku ran toward Sakura, "Saki are you okay!" Riku looked at her in concerned._

_Sakura sat up and saw her knee scratches. Riku follow where her eyes lay and saw her injury knee._

_"You need to hurry to treat your wound or else it get infected." Riku take out his blue handkerchief and ran toward the ocean._

_Sakura watch Riku and she looked down at her knee, Sakura cover her knee and use her charka._

_But it didn't came, Sakura eyes wide and she tried again and again and again and again and again._

_Nothing works, Sakura eyes getting watering. Riku ran back and bent down his knee. Riku put on his wet handkerchief on her knee._

_Sakura look at Riku as her tear came down and Riku smile softy. Riku held his free hand up and wipe the tear with his thumb, "It's okay Saki, and it's only a scratch." Sakura burst out crying and over her eyes._

_'That's not what I'm crying about...it's charka I'm crying about. I realize...I don't have charka. I'm not a shinobi...not anymore.' Sakura thought and Riku look at her sadly._

_Riku gently grab her wrist and pull her toward him, Riku hugged her tightly. Sakura crying on Riku's now wet shirt._

_Riku brush Sakura's hair with his fingers._

_"It's okay Saki, it's okay." Riku knew that she wasn't crying her injury, it was something else._

_'Maybe her hometown?' Riku thought with a guess while his chin rest top of Sakura's head._

_'I'm not a shinobi anymore...I'm just plain normal Saki nickname short for Sakura.' Sakura thought as she kept crying and hugging Riku around his torso._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura smile softly, _'Riku...always been there for me.' _Sakura thought. Sakura sigh and walk toward Sora.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora pointed himself. Donald and Goofy nodded their head.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keybalde." Leon said with Yuffie who's nodded her head.

Sakura stare at Donald and Goofy, _'They look familiar...where have I seen it?' _Sakura thought.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said with a smile and Sora looked down.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." Leon closes his eyes and Sakura looked away.

"Of course." Donald nods his head. Sora and Sakura look up in surprise and hopefully.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispers and Donald shrugged his shoulder and replied Goofy in whispers.

"Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king."

Leon walk forward, "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends. Also take your friend with you." Leon nods his head toward Sakura.

Sakura look at Sora, "Yeah, I guess."

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald wiggles his index finger toward Sora.

"No frowning." Donald places his hands on his hips and narrows his eyebrows.

"No sad face. Okay?" Goofy looked down at Donald.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Donald looked at Goofy in annoyance and push Goofy face away.

Donald look at Sora with a smile, "This boat runs on happy faces."

Sakura watch Sora whose face down, "Happy?" Leon and Yuffie watching behind him while Donald and Goofy stare at Sora with open mouth.

Sakura titled her head and Sora look up with silly wide white teeth smiling and his eyes up.

Donald and Goofy plus Sakura stare at Sora. Sora slowly went back to his normal face and looking at them with confuse.

Donald and Goofy laughing while Sakura giggles.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy pointed to Sora.

Sora stood up straight, "Okay why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora looked at Sakura.

"Coming?" Sakura grinned and nodded her head.

"Oh, hell yeah."

"Donlad Duck." Donald holds his hand up.

Name's Goofy." Goofy place his hand on Donald's hand.

"I'm Sora." Sora places his hand on Goofy's hand.

"Sakura but my friends called me Saki." Sakura place her hand on Sora's hand.

"All for one, one for all." Goofy said and the groups are now a Team and they smile at each other.

**[Scene Change]**

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" voice one said.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." voice two said.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." voice three said.

"And the brat's friends are the king lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." two voice said

"You're no prize yourself. Kakakakakakaka." voice four laughed.

"Shut up!" two voices shouted.

"Enough." everything silence.

"The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it bad he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quiet useful..." Maleficent said with a smirking evilly.

**[Scene Change]**

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon said and Donald walked toward Leon along with Goofy behind him.

"Hey Leon, can you tell us what 'silver moon' is?" Leon looked down in surprised.

"Silver moon...it's actually an old story, would you like to hear it?" Donald and Goofy nodded their head. Sora and Sakura look at each other in confusion and looked at Leon. Yuffie sat down on the ground while Aerith cross her arms.

"A long time ago, there was once a young witch girl. This young witch girl name White witch as in good witch. She's live in a town and allot of people like her, she protect people no matter what-she loves them all. But then one day there's a bad witch name Darkness witch she destroy all, she hate everyone. Darkness witch and White witch fight each other allot, then Darkness witch won because the White witch was powerless, but she had once magic left. The White witch use the forbidden magic that no one can do, only she can. The white witch made a light power so huge travels all the way up to the full moon. The white witch made a young woman was now a Queen of the moon, the queen destroyed the Darkness witch and the white witch was reborn as a baby, so the queen take care of the white witch and name her Angelina. Angelina was the princess of the moon and a good witch. And then when Angelina was 16 years old, she fell in love with a man who's a human, but Angelina knows that she can't be with that human. Because Angelina already have a fiancée when she was born, but she had a baby, and the baby father was that human man. Angelina had two choice, one she had to get rid of the baby or two she had to transfer the baby away somewhere in the world. Angelina can't think or what to do so she made a choice on her own. When the baby was born, Angelina use all her magic inside the baby and she had to save the baby somewhere in a safe world where the Darkness won't get to her. The Darkness actually made their target and their target was the Angelina's baby. So the baby had a really very powerful magic and the baby is a witch and princess/or prince, when the darkness comes to the baby child, the sliver moon mark can appear on their forehead or glow. So now after that Angelina transfer her baby somewhere in a mysterious world and no one can ever found that child." Donald was in awe while Goofy put on thinking face.

"So how are we goin' to find the silver moon?" Goofy asked and Leon shakes his head.

"As I said, when the darkness comes to the child then the child silver moon will glow or appear a moon mark on the forehead." Leon said as he cross his arms.

Donald nodded his head understand, "So does this child a boy or a girl?" Leon shrugged his shoulder.

"It was a very mysterious, no one knew it the baby is a girl or a boy but only if the baby survive." Donald and Goofy sighed unison.

"I see, thanks Leon, come one Goofy!" Donald walks while Goofy followed.

Sakura smile at Yuffie, "Thanks for the sword." Yuffie grinned and she stood up.

"Your welcome Saki!" Sakura smile wide.

"Good luck!" Yuffie tilted her head.

"I hope you find your friends!" Aerith bow her head.

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up." Leon nod his had.

**...**

"The gummi ship is outside that..." Donald pointed toward the brown gate door.

Sakura stare at Donald, "The what?"

"That's out ship." Donald said and Sakura and Sora look at each other.

"Wait 'till you see it!" Goofy smiled wide.

"Hold on. Sora this is for you." Donald gave him small object as Sora took it.

"Now you can use magic, too." Sakura raise her eyebrow.

_'Magic?' _Sakura thought in confuse.

"Goofy, give him that other thing." Donald looked at Goofy.

"What?"

"You know!" Donald glares at Goofy.

"Oh, yeah." Goofy gave Sora an object.

"Abilities allow you to go all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?" Sora nodded his head.

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" Donald shakes his head.

"Not 'till we're ready!" Sakura sighed in boredom.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way!" Sakura looked down in confuse then she freak out by jump seven feet air.

Sora sweat dropped and Sakura jump on Sora back as in piggyback ride.

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-th-there's a bu-bug ta-ta-talk-talking! There's a freaking bug talking!" Sakura shouted while pointed at Jiminy. Jiminy whose stand there fill with confuse on his face. Donald and Goofy blinked a few times.

"Umm...sorry Saki's isn't really a fan of bugs." Sora awkwardly chuckle while scratch softly his cheek.

"I see, well I'm Jiminy Cricket." Jiminy bow and smile wide.

"And it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" Jiminy said.

**...**

"So what should we do now?" Sakura asked while walking with her friends.

"Well...hey what's that?" Sora pointed at the brown cloth with red flame on it.

"That's Mystical House." Sakura jump when she saw Jiminy stant on Sora's shoulder.

"Let's go there." Sora walks toward while Sakura follow behind.

**[Scene Change]**

**-Mystical House-**

Sakura stare at the house or a bird shape house with huge pink witch hat. Sakura follow Sora across the large rocks bridge. Sakura look around and walking while Sora along with Donald and Goofy walk around.

Sakura stop when she saw a large hole, "Sora!" Sora ran toward Sakura and Sakura pointed to the hole door-like. Sora walked inside and Sakura follow.

The group walked around while looking around.

Sakura watch Sora in his own world and Sakura tilted her head in confuses.

"Kairi?" Sakura frown.

"Sora?" Sora snaps and looks behind and looks back. Sakura walks toward Sora.

"Are you okay Sora?" Sora nodded his head and look down. Sakura rub Sora's back.

"Well, well." Sora and Sakura look at where the voice comes from.

"You've arrived sooner than I expected." Sakura stare at elderly man with pale skin. His nose is a bit large and his black eyes are rather small and close-set. He wears spectacles with circular lenses. He seems to be balding and has a short, white beard, all of which are white. He dresses in a sky blue cloak that stops just above his ankles and has large, hanging sleeves. He wears pointed slippers and a tall, floppy, conical hat, both of which are the same sky blue color as his cloak.

Sora walk toward the old man, "Wha... You know we were coming?" the old man nodded his head.

"Of course."

"Are you...a Heartless?" Sakura stares at Sora.

_'Really Sora? Does he look like a Heartless to you?' _Sakura shake her head.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald said.

"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help." Merlin said.

Sakura raise her eyebrow, _'King? Who's the king?" _Sakura thought.

"King Mickey?" Goofy said as if reading Sakura's mind.

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you be, young man and young lady?" Merlin looks at Sora and Sakura.

"I'm Sora." Sora nods his head and Sakura smile.

"Saki." Merlin nods his head.

"Ah. So, you have found the key."

"What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked.

"Just a moment..." Merlin walks forward and put his brown bag down. Merlin walks upstairs and stand on the middle of large table-look-alike.

"Presto!" Merlin shouted as the brown bag popped open. Sakura watched the object flying around while Merlin jumpy up and down with his wand that is a very long, featureless, brown rod with a small bump on one end.

Sakura watched as the objects gets bigger and bigger and the light shine which Sakura cover her eyes.

Sakura slowly uncover her eyes and look around in shocked. The room had just decorations. "Whoa." Sakura looked around in awe.

_'Okay whatever this magic is...is totally cool.' _Sakura thought.

"There, now. Your king asked me you train you in the art. Let me know when you're ready to begin the train. Oh, and one more thing." Merlin looked at the direction and Sakura follow where his eyes lay.

Sakura saw a pumpkin carriage and the blue sparkle appear in the air. Then the small pumpkin carriage transforms an elderly woman with gray hair, pale skin, and a long, white wand. She dresses in a lavender cloak with a hood and a pink interior. She also wears a pink bow just under her neck, and is almost always seen with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey." Sakura look at Merlin.

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime." Merlin nods his head.

Sakura walk toward to Fairy Godmother, "Umm...Fairy Godmother." Fairy Godmother nodded her head.

"What is it dear?" Sakura lick her dry bottom lip.

"Umm...we-well..." Fairy Godmother touch Sakura's shoulder.

"Sweetie, dear...is it involved a boy?" Sakura blush and Fairy Godmother giggle.

"So it is a boy." Sakura look away shyly and embarrasses.

"Honey, the boy that you've been looking for is always near." Sakura looked at her in confusion as Fairy Godmother smiles mysterious.

"Hey Saki, come on!" Sora shouted and Sakura nodded her had.

"Okay!" Sakura look at Fairy Godmother.

"Umm, I got to go. Bye Fairy Godmother." Fairy Godmother nods her head.

Sakura ran toward the exit.

**[Scene Change]**

Sakura stopped when she saw a gummi ship, "That's a gummi ship?" Sakura asked in disbelief while Sora jumpy up and down excited.

"This is so cool!" Sakura rolled her eyes and shake her head.

"Well we shouldn't be worry about him with feeling sad. He's too excited." Sakura mumbles.

Sakura look at the gummi ship again, "But I got to admit. It _is _kind of cool."

"Come on!" Donald shouted as Goofy walk inside the ship and Sora zoom toward the ship. Donald and Sakura blink a few times.

"Looks like you don't need to worry about Sora." Donald nodded his head and walk inside the ship.

Sakura turn around and smile, "I'll see you all again, and don't worry I'll find your children Perdita, Pongo." Sakura walks inside the gummi ship.

"Ready?" Donald asked as the rest nodded their head.

"Let's go!" the gummi ship zoom toward the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, there...now the next chapter is going to be surprise so look forward!<strong>

** And please R&R! ^-^**


	5. WONDERLAND

__**Here's chapter four! Sorry if it's kind of boring. -shrugged shoulder-**

**I also forgot...**

**I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR NARUTO!**

**Well then...enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

><p><em>In the Dark there is a Light,<em>

_And in the Light there is a Dark._

**Chapter Four**

**WONDERLAND**

Sakura watch the weird space around and then she saw a weird world shape.

The gummi ship zoom toward the world, _'This is totally weird.' _Sakura thought.

**~Wonderland~**

Sakura look around when she find herself float down a Rabbit Hole along with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

_'The heck? When did I? When did we?' _Sakura thought.

Sakura touch the ground with her feet softly along with Sora and Donald. Goofy who is lying had flip over and hit on the ground.

Sakura giggles while Sora and Donald laughing.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Sakura stares at the white rabbit.

The White Rabbit is a small and elderly rabbit with a large red nose and short ears. He is seen wearing spectacles, gray pants with a hole in the back for his tail, and a red over-coat and bow tie which is worn an orange button-up shirt with a white collar. However, he does not wear any shoes, he carries his large golden pocket watch with him.

Sakura blink again, _'Talking rabbit...rabbit in clothes...I must have gone insane.' _Sakura thought.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there." Sakura, Sora, Donald and Goofy who's sat up is staring at the White Rabbit.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" White Rabbit ran toward the long hallway or another room.

Sakura blinked and look at Sora who's shrugged his shoulder. Goofy stood up and Donald looks around the place.

"So umm...I guessing that we should follow the white rabbit?" Sakura asked as her friends nodded their head.

The gang walk the hallway and saw a light wood brown door, Sora open the door but there's another door, which is red.

Sakura raises her eyebrow and opens the red door and walk in.

**-Bizarre Room-**

Sakura watch the white rabbit walk inside another small door with golden doorknob.

Sora walk toward the small door and he bent down, "How did he get so small?" Sora asked.

"No, you're simply too big." Sakura jump when she saw a doorknob talking.

"It talks!" Donald shouted in shock along with Sora and Goofy.

His escutcheon plate is shaped like an elongated trapezoid with semi-circle bump on the bottom and a curly design on the top, giving the doorknob the appearance of having a chin and hair, respectively. A gold screw on each bottom corner of plate keeps the doorknob attached to his door. He has close-set, beady yellow eyes and what seem to be black 'eyebrows', though theses may actually be engravings on the doorknob's plate rather than hair.

_'And he seems to be a lazy.' _Sakura thought.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." Doorknob said and Goofy wave at him.

"Good morning."

The doorknob bluntly, "Good night! I need a bit more sleep." Sakura raise her eyebrow.

_'Oh he and Shikamaru would be get along wonderfully.' _Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked and Sakura bent her knee with placing her hands in her knee.

"Should it be shrink?" Sakura mumble.

"Why don't you try the bottle...over there?" Sakura turn around and saw a table and a chair magically popped up with two bottles on the table. Sakura took the bottle and look at Sora who took another bottle.

They look at each other and nodded their head, Sakura sip from the bottle and set back on the table.

Suddenly Sakura felt low and low and lower and lower and she notice she has shrink.

Sakura look at Sora whose shrink as well along with Donald and Goofy.

"Come on!" Sakura ran toward the huge hole while the others follow her.

**[Scene Change]**

**-Queen's Castle-**

Sakura walk forward while looking around, the White Rabbit ran upstairs and pant.

He held up his golden trumpet, which is small and easily held in one hand.

He blows his trumpet and stopped, "Court is now in session!"

A girl look at the White Rabbit, "I'm on retrial? But why?" a girl said softly. Sakura didn't take a good look at the girl, she could make out that she had blond hair.

"Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" White Rabbit shouted.

Sakura looked up and saw a large woman dressed in regal attire and is usually seen carrying a small wand with red heart on the tip. The Queen's collar is white and very tall, reaching her ears. Her grown has white lining (rather like the border of a playing card), with the rest of it being colored red and black. The left half of her dress has a short, black sleeve with red cuff, a red abdomen, with everything below that being black. The right side id identical, but with inverted colors; a red sleeve, black cuff, black abdomen, and red lower half. She also wears a second dress or skirt with a similar spiky design, the left side being an alternating thick black line, thin yellow line pattern, while the right side is identical, but with inverted colors. The right side of this second skirt is actually a darker shade of yellow than the left, appearing more gold. The Queen of Hearts also has a round nose, gold earrings, and a small old crown on her head. Her hair is black and tied into a tight bum on the back of her head with a red ribbon, though a few loose bangs dangle in front of her forehead.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!" Sakura look at her as if she's the most stupidity person she ever seen.

"That is so unfair!" the young girl cried softy.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the young girl place her hand on her hip while her other hand pointed at the Queen of Hearts.

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" the young girl cross her arms while the White Rabbit cover his mouth in shocked.

Sakura smirk, _'I think I may like this girl.' _Sakura thought.

"You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

"Silence!" A young girl who's in fear steps back.

"You dare defy me?" Queen of Hearts glared.

"Hey, guys we should help her out." Sora said and Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm right with you." Sakura glares at the so-called queen.

Donald looked up, "Yeah but the-" Goofy cut him off.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Donald pointed at Goofy.

"'Meddling'!" Donald corrected Goofy.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy said. Sakura and Sora look at each other.

"The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged!" the young girl cover her mouth in shocked.

"For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." Sakura snap and look at Sora who has realized what Queen of Hearts said.

"Off with her head!" Queen of Hearts pointed at the young girl.

Young girl look at her in fear, pleading, and worry, "No! No! Oh, please!" Sakura gritted her teeth and ran toward.

"Hold it right there!" Sakura shouted as Sora, Donald and Goofy follow Sakura.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" Queen of Hearts stood up and glare at Sakura.

Sakura snort and Sora walk forward, "Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Sora said and Goofy nodded his head.

"Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-" Sakura look at Goofy as Goofy stopped himself by cover his mouth.

"Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for." Sora said while pointed at the young girl.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" Sakura glares at Queen of Hearts.

Sora shut himself and Card Soldiers pick the young girl up which Sakura take a good look at her.

She's has to be around ten years old, she has long, thick, blond hair in which she ties a black bow. She wears a blue dress with a white pinafore, along with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Her eyes are blue and she is also fairly short.

Card Soldiers put her in a gold cage and lock her up.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence!" Sakura tilted her head.

_'So Alice is her name.' _Sakura thought.

"Fail, and it's off with all of your heads!" Sakura raise her left eyebrow.

_'Geez does that woman had obsessed of cut off people head? That's sick.' _Sakura thought disgust.

"Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready!" Queen of Hearts shouted.

**...**

Sakura walk toward Alice who's crying, "Hello." Sakura said softly and Alice looks up.

Alice sniff, "Hello." Sakura smile softly.

"I'm Sakura but call me Saki." Alice smiles.

"My name is Alice." Sakura cross her arms.

"Okay Alice, tell me what happen." Alice frowns and looked down.

"Well...I followed the White Rabbit and fell into a rabbit hole. I found myself in wonderland and things gotten a little out it." Alice said and Sakura blinked.

_'She's doesn't explained every detailed, so well she's just ten years old girl.' _Sakura thought and she nodded her head.

"I see, don't worry Alice. We'll find the evidence and prove that you're innocence." Alice nodded her head.

"Okay thanks you." Sakura shake her head.

"It's nothing, wait for us." Alice smiles and nodded her head.

Sakura turn around but Alice stops her, Sakura look at her in confusion. Alice took out a black ribbon from her pinafore pocket and hand out.

"Here, this the extra I have with me. I want you to keep it." Sakura took the black ribbon.

"It's a promise." Sakura smile softly.

"Of course, I'll save you Alice." Alice bit her bottom lip.

"Friend?" Sakura smile wide and nodded her head.

"Friend." Alice smiles and claps her hands on her chest.

Sakura brush her long mid-back pale pink with her fingers. Sakura tie her hair to low ponytail with black bow and a few loose bangs dangle in front of her forehead and brush against her cheeks.

"I'll take a good care of it Alice. I got to go. Be back later." Alice nodded her head.

"Be careful." Sakura ran toward Sora who's waiting with Donald and Goofy.

**-Lotus Forest-**

Sakura look around and suddenly a cat face appear and disappeared. Sakura jump and hides behind Sora whose look around in cautious.

Sakura look up in shock when she saw a cat's who has striped purple and pink fur, a pattern that stops abruptly at his wrists and ankles. His mouth, hands, feet and the tip of his tail are all a very light pink color, while the fur on his head is ruffled at the top (Obscuring his small ears) a solid red-violet. His eyebrows, which are always raised, are black, and his eyes are yellow. His nose is a dark rose color, and below it, are six gray whiskers, three on either side of the cat's upper lip, that are oddly off-center from the follicles. His hands and feet both seem to have opposable thumbs, along with three other fingers or toes.

"You are you?" Donald ump and pointed at the odd cat.

"Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!" Sakura glares at the cat.

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora shouted.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell." Sakura glare harder.

"Just tell us you damn grinning obnoxious." Sakura growl in annoying and Sora place his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Cheshire Cat ignores Sakura, "The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." Sakura stare at him and look at Sora.

"Can I beat the hella out of that damn cat." Sakura asked and Sora shakes his head.

"No he's going to help us." the Cheshire Cat disappeared.

"Wait!" Sora stopped him but the Cheshire Cat is gone except his voice.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

"So much for helping." Sakura snort and cross her arms.

Donald looks at Sora, "Should we trust him?"

"To trust or to not trust you decide!" Cheshire Cat appears again and disappeared.

Sakura glare where the cat disappeared, "Hate that cat." Sakura mumble.

"I'm going to look around and find the cat claw." Sakura sigh softly.

"Well good luck." Sakura wave and dash off as Sora sweat dropped.

"Come on guys, we'll meet her later." Donald and Goofy nodded their head and follow Sora.

**...**

Sakura walk back and forth, waiting for Sora and as if on cue Sora ran toward her with Donald and Goofy behind him.

"Sora!" Sora smile.

"I found it." Sakura nod her head.

Sora walk to the Card Solider, "Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?" Sora nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Very well. Counsel, step us to the podium."

**...**

Sakura, Donald and Goofy stand few feet away while Sora look up at the Queen of Hearts.

"Now, show me what you have found." four objects place in front of her.

"Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" The Queen of Hearts checks all the boxes while Sakura look at Alice whose in very worried.

"Hmm, checking all five would only of bit a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you want to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What? After all the trouble of collecting it?" Sora asked and the Queen of Hearts glares at Sora.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head!" Sakura twitch her left eye.

_'She really does have obsessive of cut people head off. What a sick queen of the sickest.' _Sakura thought.

Sora chooses the box and the box turn to Heartless Solider and disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" Sakura smirk.

"There's you evidence. Alice is innocent." Sora said and the Queen of Hearts growls.

"Hrrrrrrrugh..."

"Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!" Sakura hit the table hard.

"That's crazy you old hag!" Sakura shouted in fury and Queen of Hearts glare frustrated and angry with Sakura.

"Seize them at once! And take that pink hair brat tie up!" Sakura glares at her.

Card Solider ran toward the tower and roll the wheel as Alice's in cage covered and lifted above the court so as to keep her out of everyone reach.

"Alice!" Sakura shouted and she jump down and ran toward Sora; dodging away from Cards Solders.

Sakura take out her Ryuu sword and fight the Card Solider along with Sora, Donald and Goofy fight another Cards Solders.

"Saki! Go to the tower!" Sakura nodded her head and ran toward the tower.

Sakura hit the tower over and over and over and so far she destroyed three wheels and she look at Sora.

"Sora! Use your Keyblade to destroyed the tower body!" Sora nodded his head and ran toward the tower and he kept hitting the tower.

Sakura ran toward the cage, waiting for it came down.

_'Come on Sora, we have to save her!' _Sakura thought.

Sora had finally destroyed the tower and the cage came down, Sakura smile and the cloth turn. Sakura gasp when she saw empty cage. Sora ran behind her and his eyes wide when he saw Alice are gone.

"She must've gotten kidnapped when we were fighting." Donald said and Sakura looked down.

"You fool! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" Queen of Heart shouted as the Cards Solders ran and get ready.

Sakura sighed and she turn around, "Come on we gotta go find Alice and save her." Sakura walks toward the Lotus Forest while others follow her.

**-Lotus Forest-**

Sakura saw a red flower open and the large rock jump out. Cheshire Cat appears with usually wide grins on his face.

"Have you seen Alice?" Sakura asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!" Sakura gripped her knuckles.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" Cheshire Cat disappeared and Sakura sighed.

"That cat is a walking question mark." Sakura said as Sora and Donald and Goofy nodded their head agree.

The gang looks around exploring and fighting Heartless.

Meanwhile Sakura had found another way "Hey! I found another way!" Sakura shouted and the others ran toward her.

"Let go." Sakura walks inside.

**-Tea Party Garden-**

Sakura look around when she saw a long pink table with bunch of teas stuff on the table. Sakura look at the picture, of a man and a brown rabbit. Sakura frown and walk around while the other take a explore the room.

Sakura walk toward the house and she open the door and went inside.

**-Bizarre Room-**

The gang looks around and they look up when they saw Cheshire Cat.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find shadows? Try turning on the light." Cheshire Cat disappeared and Sakura look at her friends.

Sora touches the flower candle as the fire came. Cheshire Cat appears.

"It's too dim. Make it brighter."

"What next?" Sora asked

"One more lamp that you need to light." Cheshire Cat disappeared again.

Sora jumps to another table and touch the candle as the fire came. Cheshire Cat appears once again which makes Sakura annoyance.

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." Cheshire Cat disappeared and Sakura look at Sora.

"Why can't I beat that annoying cat?" Sora rolled his eyes and shakes his head.

"Come on." Sakura sighed and follow Sora.

**...**

The gang stopped when they saw Cheshire Cat on the huge table, "You'll have a better view from higher up." Sakura ran toward the chair and she jump up. Sakura put her hands on the edge and pull herself up. Sakura jump again toward the table and her hands clutch on table edge and pull her self up.

Sora, Donald and Goofy doing the same thing like Sakura.

Sakura walk toward Cheshire Cat, "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!"

Sakura turn around and saw a huge flip over the table and jiggle. Sakura stares at Trickmaster.

"Oh my god, he's huge...or because we're shrink that made him giant." Sakura said as Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded their head in agree.

"And I'm guessing that's the leader." Sakura mumbles.

The gang fights the leader.

And finally the leader defeated as his glow heart came out and disappeared along with his body.

**...**

The gang looks at the Doorknob, "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" Sakura sweat dropped.

_'He and Shikamaru would __**so **__get along great. Or maybe he's the great great great great great great great great great great great father of Shikamaru?' _Sakura thought and the Doorknob yawn widen to reveal Wonderland's Keyhole, which is inside of his mouth. Sakura saw the Keybalde shakes and pointed toward the Keyhole. The Doorknob went back to sleep.

"What was that?" Donald asked

"Did you hear that? Something is closed." Goofy said

"This gummi ship aren't' like the other." Goofy said while Sakura explore the stone like thingy.

"Okay. I'll hold on to it." Donald said.

Sakura sighed and looked down, _'Where are you Alice?' _Sakura thought then a voice came up behind her.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero." Sakura turn around and glare at Cheshire Cat as she open her mouth.

"If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone off with the shadows, into darkness." Sakura eyes widen.

"No..." Sakura whispers sadly and she slowly untie the black ribbon and look at it.

Sora frown while Donald and Goofy look at each other.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald said.

Sora place his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Come on Saki." Sakura sighed.

"I promise her, that I'll save her and yet I didn't." Sakura look away and Sora smile softy.

"Saki, you promise you'll save Alice no matter what, right?" Sakura turn her head over her shoulder and nodded her head in confusion.

"Yeah, but what that got to do with it?" Sora grinned.

"Then I know Alice is waiting for you to save her no matter what." Sakura slowly smile and she hugging Sora.

"Thanks Sora, you're a great best friend and a bother." Sora hugged Sakura back.

"You're welcome Saki." Sakura broke the hug and look at the black ribbon that Alice gave her.

Sakura brush her pink hair and her pieces of her hair simple braided on her left side near her face. She tie the black ribbon tight enough to stay there. Sakura smile softly while rubbing gently the black ribbon and let go as her piece of simple braided brush against her left cheek and stopped front of her left ear.

Sakura was about to walk but stop herself when she hears a soft bark. Sakura turn around and she run where the barks come from. She ignore when Sora, Donald and Goofy called her name.

_'Could it be?' _Sakura thought and she stop right in front of the cloth cover a huge mouse hole.

Sakura pull the cloth away and smile wide when she saw twelve Dalmatians puppies.

"Pongo, Perdita, found your sons and daughters." Sakura smiles wide.

_'And Alice, I'll save you soon. Please wait for me my friend.' _Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if it's boring chapter and I know there isn't Riku but don't worry just a few boring chapters and there'll be Riku.<strong>

**And yes there might possibly be Riku and Sakura moment.**

**But you have to learn that Sakura made a bond with important characters. Like Alice for example.**

**So...Alice in Wonderland is kind of boring...but if you readers like it then that's great! -thumbs up-**

**Well please R&R! ^-^**

**P.S. By the way, sorry for suck fighting scene, I'm not really good at it.**


End file.
